


Crying At the Club

by Taebae21



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Football Player Jeon Jungkook, Hurt Kim Taehyung | V, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Jungkook and Taehyung are ex childhood best friends, M/M, My First Fanfic, Nerd Kim Taehyung | V, Panic Attacks, Smitten Yoongi, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taebae21/pseuds/Taebae21
Summary: As Taehyung's eyes drifted across the dance floor to the all the sweaty, bodies moving to the beat and rhythm of the music his eyes came to a halt as only one face stood out even in the dim lights of the club but what Taehyung didn't understand was why? Why had he left him one day without saying a word,  ignoring him? Had all those years of being best friends since preschool meant nothing to him? But the biggest question was, why did it still hurt so much?  Was he just not good enough? Of course, he wasn't, he was nerdy, loud, prude, and he would be at the bottom of the food chain if it weren't for his friends who although were not  "Jeon Popular" they were still well known, way more than him at least. All he knew was that he had been replaced by all the "popular kids" Taehyung bitterly thought as the music of the club blasted through the speakers. But tonight Taehyung wasn't going to think about it for once and finally agree with what Jimin suggested and let loose. Besides, he's going to a prestigious college on a scholarship in a couple of months and he soon would forget all about this small town, his sad past life and most importantly his ex-best friend, Jeon Jeongguk.





	1. Summary pt DOS 2

As Taehyung's eyes drifted across the dance floor to the all the sweaty, bodies moving to the beat and rhythm of the music his eyes came to a halt as only one face stood out even in the dim lights of the club but what Taehyung didn't understand was why? Why had he left him one day without saying a word, ignoring him ? Had all those years of being best friends since preschool meant nothing to him ? But the biggest question was, why did it still hurt so much ? Was he just not good enough ? Of course, he wasn't, he was nerdy, loud, prude, and he would be at the bottom of the food chain if it weren't for his friends who although were not "Jeon Popular" they were still well known, way more than him at least. All he knew was that he had been replaced by all the "popular kids" Taehyung bitterly thought as the music of the club blasted through the speakers. But tonight Taehyung wasn't going to think about it for once and finally agree with what Jimin suggested and let loose. Besides, he's going to a prestigious college on a scholarship in a couple of months and he soon would forget all about this small town, his sad past life and most importantly his ex-best friend, Jeon Jeongguk. Jeon Jeongguk who would most likely go off to a good college for free with a full sports scholarship and date a good, proper, pretty girl who you can bring home to meet your parents, then marry her after landing a good job at his dad's company and lastly have kids and live a happy life. He would have life, a life without him in it.  
"My brain really needs a break," Taehyung said out loud to stop himself before he can push himself into a more depressing state. He had to enjoy tonight besides, he didn't feel like being sad the whole night because it takes a toll on his health and makes him sicker than he already is. Everything was going to be fine Taehyung thought as he poured another shot. Everything was going to be fine tonight as long as he didn't run into him, which even if he did he would just ignore him like he always did. But that was before IT happened and boy was he wrong about the whole night.


	2. Who was That ?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung's first day of High School as a Senior is nothing like he imagined and what's worse is he's late to class.

BEEP BEEP

 _Ugh, I don't wanna,_ Taehyung thought as the alarm rang too loudly, more than other mornings.

Annoyingly at the same time his phone started ringing "Perfect, now I definitely won't be able to sleep a little more" he said frustrated while checking the caller ID that said CHIMx2.

 _Hmm, that's different I'm usually the one calling him to wake him up_ Taehyung thought to himself as he swiped the answer option on his phone.

"Isn't this a miracle? for once the great legendary Chim who has a school record for always coming late wakes up earlier than me and might ACTUALLY be on time to school for the first time!?" Taehyung said mocking tone.

"Oh shut it, this time it'll be different" Jimin's voice huffed over the phone.

"Hmmm, I would believe it, if you didn't say it every year and fail to actually keep your word" Taehyung replied. 

"Well bud, this year is our final year of High School so believe it, because I am trying to graduate and go to that dance school I've been wanting to go to and my parents said they'll support me IF I do good and by good I mean best that I've ever done in my life" Jimin explained.

"High expectations eh? They finally agreed to let you focus on your dancing dream? " Taehyung spoke.

"Yeah, after showing them hundred of videos I did for competitions and talent shows. Sometimes I bet my parent's dream is that they had a kid like you that is going to the U.S to study at Harvard and is an aspiring doctor. Wait, IT IS every Asian Parent's dream to have a kid like you" Jimin ranted.

"Can you lower your standards a bit Mr.Perfect? You're setting the bar too high" Jimin jokingly complained.

"Shut up idiot, you know I'm far perfect. If I was perfect I wouldn't be the joke nerd of the school and people wouldn't just pretend to be friends with me to get closer to you or J hope, the dance kings of the school" Taehyung confessed.

"Oh TaeTae you know that's not true," Jimin said in a softer tone.

"It's, whatever I'm used to it anyway but hey I'll see you and Hobie in a few minutes at school okay? " Taehyung said with fake optimism hoping that Jimin will believe it.

"Alright then, I'll see you later Taetae remember it's our senior year so let's end it with all we got okay?" Jimin exclaimed.

"All we got, got it. See ya, Chim !" Taehyung laughed.

And with that Taehyung got ready to go downstairs to eat with his little 7-year-old cousin Minjae and Aunt Eunyoung.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Okay, be good my Taetae ! my future little doctor! " Taehyung's Aunt Eunyoung said to him.

Taehyung fought the urge to roll his eyes knowing he'll get hit on the head if she saw but the small upward corners of his lips showed more amusement than annoyance.

He could hear Minjae teasing him and giggling in the background and he decided to laugh as well and bid them goodbyes so he won't be late.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
As Taehyung was heading to his locker he accidentally bumped into someone passing by and all his new AP books fell on the ground.  
_Great, just what I needed 3 minutes before the tardy bell is going to ring,_ Tae angrily thought.

Taehyung looked up to see who the other person was to apologize but regretted it soon after he realized it was Junwoo, football co captain and quite frankly an asshole to someone who isn't in his social clique. And unfortunately, Taehyung was nowhere even near it.

"Aw well, ain't it Mr. Nobody? Aren't you going to be tardy for class? I thought good boys like you are never tardy? It'll be a shame to have all those years of being a bookworm gone to waste no?" Junwoo sneered.

He then looked down to the books spread on the floor.

"And it'll also be a waste if all these perfect, new books are ruined too? You'd probably won't even be able to pay them back considering how poor you are and desperate to get a full scholarship " he continued while holding his breakfast over the books.

Taehyung held his breath as he was on the ground. He knew he had to do something and do it fast but he also knew if he made a sudden movement the fate of his new books will now be with wet milk spills and food stained pages.

"Yah!" someone screamed

 _Ugh no, this can't be happening. God really hates me right now huh?_ Taehyung anxiously thought.

"What's the meaning this Junwoo?? Eh? Another freshman you're picking on? " the voice said angrily.

 _Pfft, I wish I was a freshman maybe it'll make it less humiliating_ Taehyung thought

"You know the rules, I thought you would learn from last year!? if Coach Kim sees that you're suspended or worse EXPELLED imagine the shit he'll give to the rest of us just because you couldn't keep your head out of your ass! You know what? just get out of here before I get a damn headache because of your stupidity " the voice continued.

And with that Junwoo and all his goons left and Taehyung continued to pick up his books from the floor. As he tried to pick up the last book the other person's hands were faster and when he handed him the last book, Taehyung was finally able to see the guy's face.

He gave the appearance of an innocent guy with his jet black hair, cute face, and small frame. He would probably pull it off if it wasn't for the sailor mouth he had.

"Hey, sorry about them idiots. You shouldn't be intimidated by them, they don't know the difference between their left and right even if it hit them' " the guy informed

Taehyung being Taehyung was irritated at this point. Firstly because he was late on his first day of senior year. Secondly, because he was already someone's little prey to be targeted at and he knew it wasn't going to be the last time this year either. And lastly, because this person was basically calling him a weakling and wasting his time while he just wanted to give him thanks and head off to class to never seen him again.

"I wasn't intimidated at ALL" Taehyung spit out

"Well Mr.not intimidated, that's not what it looked like to me but I mean, judging by the almost ruined books situation and your flustered face I know you're lying" he spoke confidently.

Taehyung felt his mouth a little agape. _What in the world?_   he wondered.  
_Where in the hell had all this confidence and cockiness come from? wasn't he just spitting hell at Junwoo? And now Taehyung dare say it..., now he was FLIRTING with him? he didn't even know his name for god's sake!_ Taehyung mentally screamed.

"Ahh well looks like our time's up Mr.not intimidated or... should I say Taehyung?" the cocky guy said as he walked away, not forgetting to throw in a little wink before he turned around, leaving Taehyung in the middle of the deserted hallway.

If Taehyung's mouth was a little agape before, now it was full on jaw drop. Being late to class was the last thing on his mind now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter of the story! Kinda an intro to the plot and characters no Taekook encounter YET but they will soon *SMIRKS* hope you guys enjoyed! sorry for any mistakes you guy encountered :3 can you guys guess the mysterious guy who Taehyung was talking to? He'll be revealed soon, really soon but I bet you guys already know who it is lol pls leave comments and kudos it's very motivating to any author and don't forget to come yell at me @taejkhearts on twitter :)


	3. Strangers pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung for the first time ever in his whole life would say that he is not looking forward to school.
> 
> And that is rare.

If someone was to tell Taehyung that his first day coming back to school his Senior year involved meat-head jocks bullying him, a mysterious fuckboy teasing him aka flirting with him and coming late to class for the first time ever tainting his perfect spotless attendance record, Taehyung for the first time ever in his whole life would say that he is not looking forward to school.

And that is rare. 

But unfortunately, the bad luck events didn't stop there because sadly the day was just beginning.

 _Great I'm like 12 minutes late_ , thought Taehyung as he rushed over to his first classroom which was Chemistry one of his favorite subjects too.

As soon as Taehyung found the class room B21 he rushed inside the room and shut the door with a loud SLAM causing everyone's eyes to directly look at him.

"AH well, what an entrance!  May I say? Mr? " the teacher of the class asked patiently. 

" It"s Ki K-im Ki-m, I mean um Kim," Taheyung stuttered, his face was slowly turning cherry red from the embarrassment of not being able to remember his name. And plus the fact that the class started to laugh.  

"Well, I mean it's Kim Taehyung," he said softly while looking down at the ground. 

"Wow KIM TAEHYUNG? star student? 4. something GPA  Kim Taehyung? " the teacher said excitedly 

"Yes sir," Tae said quietly

"Ah well, I'm excited to have you in my class Mr.Kim! I've heard so much about you! and you have a very bright future ahead of you! one tardy can't hurt plus, it's the first day of school so this time it's fine"  the teacher said genuinely smiling. 

 "Thank you, sir," Taehyung said in relief as he went to the back where the last two empty seats remained. 

"Well, then class welcome to AP Chemistry! My name is Kim Junmyeon but You guys can call me Mr. Suho! " 

Just as soon as Mr.Suho finished introducing himself another loud SLAM from the door caught everybody's attention. 

"Ah Sorry Mr.Suho! I didn't mean to come late it's just that coach wanted to talk to me about some things for the season. Here, I have his note too ." 

 _Oh no, that voice, it's him,_ Taehyung contemplated as he stared down at his desk worriedly.

Fortunately for him, he didn't turn his head like everyone else in the class when the intruder came inside due to him taking out his supplies to be ready to take notes but Taehyung knew very well who that voice belonged to.

He recognized it all too well, unfortunately. 

"No no, no worries Mr. Jeon you have a note and football is quite a hype this year especially with the team we have and you leading them as captain I'm sure it's going to be an exciting year! " Mr.Suho gushed as the class also excitedly talked about the season. Well, at least the boys did while the girls and few boys gossiped and giggled probably talking about Jeon's good looks. 

" Thank you, Mr.Suho I really appreciate it. " Jeongguk said. 

"No problem son, Anyways I think we only have one seat left and that's towards the back next to Taehyung."

 _Shit no, this can't happen, not today! This was never supposed to happen like this!_  Taehyung said freaking out before Jeongguk could sit next to him

 _But then it's not like he'll even talk to me that is, he ignored me and cut me off ever since we entered high school_. Taehyung grimly thought.

As Taehyung reflected deeply about everything that went wrong with his and Jeongguk's friendship he didn't realize that Jeongguk had already sat down next to him.

 _"_ ALRIGHT CLASS!!" Mr.Suho spoke up. "I know a whole bunch of you hate ice breakers the first day of school, BUT in order for all of you to be successful in school and in life, you have to be able to work with everyone around you. And what better way than having you and your partner next to you share a few things about yourself !" the teacher announced joyfully while the majority of the class groaned. 

 _What_ now? _there's no way I can get out of this now... maybe if I pretend to be sick and thro-_

 _"_  So.., we can start off by saying our names? Mine is Jeongguk and yours is? " Jeongguk asked calmly looking into Taehyung's eyes asking as if they never met before.

  _Ouch,_ Taheyung thought as he fought the urge to wince at the question while looking at his old friend in the eyes. He always remembered him the same as years before, a bit smaller than him with those cute big doe eyes that were always hard to see because of his long black hair covering them, and his lanky pre teen body that he still had to grow into. And his awkward, shy personality around people, but that was something Taehyung thought was cute .  

But now Taehyung was face to face with him instead of the quick glances in the school hall and cafeteria or the distant looks at the football games that sometimes Jimin and Hoseok would drag him to. The now and present Jeongguk looked older with his black hair parted down the middle showing his strong forehead and eyebrows clearly. He also finally outgrew the awkward lanky tween body into a fit muscled broad body which he uses to show off his varsity football letterman jacket that makes all the girls and boys of the school drool after him making Jeongguk lose his old introvert-self that became a more confident, flirtatious attitude. But what surprised Taehyung was his eyes, his eyes that were no longer covered by his black hair but were now dangerously dark and held a superior arrogant look with no genuine sincerity. The old Jeongguk was long gone. 

 _So that's how it's gonna be huh?  We're just strangers_ Taehyung bitterly thought. _Well, I had to face him sometime sooner or later and right now I don't have a choice but to take it by the horns and if that's what he wants then that's what he'll get, we'll act like complete total strangers._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME HELLO sorry for the long wait beauties :( I'm trying to get all my shit together lol but important info Strangers is actually a whole chapter (for y'all who might be wondering why it's so short it's bc it's 2 parts but together it's the same as one decent long chapter ? lol idk) but I wanted to split it into two because it made more sense. Mostly because part one ends with Taehyung's decision on how he should deal with Jungkook so dun dun dunnnnn! sorry for any mistakes you encounter it's like 2 am sooo,,, next chapter coming soon :) But how do y'all think Tae will treat Jungkook and how will he react? is it time for Tae to get his shit together and move on or start from zero again to rekindle their friendship? leave yo comments (and kudos if ya want ;) below and tell me what you think.  
> P.S i was listening to Halsey's Now or Never song and the song Strangers ironically so I got a little inspired lmao  
> Until then loves :) Holla @ me on twitter!


	4. Falling to pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung had no idea whatsoever when he got the sudden courage to do something as daring as that. But at the moment he liked the power he held against Jeon and with the glimpse of surprise that quickly flashed Jeon’s face, Taehyung was inwardly smirking to himself. He could deal with the consequences later.  
> **TRIGGER WARNING IN THE NOTES PLS READ BEFORE READING CHAPTER**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO IM SOO SOO SORRY FOR THE SUPER LATE UPDATE I KNOW ITS BEEN AGES AND I APOLOGIZE. COLLEGE AND LIFE HAVE BEEN A HELL OF A RIDE bUT I PROMISED MYSELF THAT I WILL FINISH THIS AND I WILL!!!! AND ALSO I ADDED THE HOMOPHOBIA, DEPRESSION and ANXIETY TAG BECAUSE IT WILL BE ON THIS FANFIC !!!! SO PLEASE DON’T READ IF iTS TRIGGERING FOR YOU. PLS ENJOY :)

In that exact moment something switched in Taehyung. 

And if Taehyung had ONE single thought or hope in very small corner of his mind of maybe fixing his and Jeongguk's relationship, it all gone now after the whole "What's your name?" That spilled from Jeon's mouth .  

"My name is Kim Taehyung ,um... Jean ? Jeangeon? is it?" Taehyung asked in a straight face and okay, so maybe Taehyung didn't mean to sound so petty, but he couldn't help it. It hurt his pride that the person in front of his shared some biggest secrets and the very joyful and sad moments in his life acted like they didn't even know each other. 

"uh close? it's Jeongguk . Jeon Jeongguk actually, everyone knows my name I'm kinda the star football caption and stuff..." Jeongguk said while scratching behind his head akwardly.

 _And stuff??? Ahhh, this boy and his ego. Does he think I'm like ... obsessed with him like_ _everyone else?_ Taehyung asked himself a little bit baffled.

"Well," Tae said leaning a little bit towards Jeongguk almost as if he was going to whisper in his ear "I'm not like everyone else if you can't tell by now. l don't bow down or kiss ass to anyone, class president or football caption, Jeon. " 

Taehyung had no idea whatsoever when he got the sudden courage to do something as daring as that. But at the moment he liked the power he held against Jeon and with the glimpse of surprise that quickly flashed Jeon’s face, Taehyung was inwardly smirking to himself. He could deal with the consequences later.

As soon as Taehyung was leaning back he felt a hand pull him forward again to where he was two seconds ago except now it was Jeon now whispering in his ear. 

"You really wouldn't kiss ass eh ? not even for an old friend” Jeongguk asked in a mocking way . 

Taehyung froze at that moment and all he could think and ask himself was  _So he remembers ?  Why, why did he lie then? pretend not to know me ? why ?_

It was that exact moment that the bell decided to ring and make Taehyung jump back into his seat. Thankfully him and Jeongguk where in the back of the class so no one really saw their interaction and most where way to busy talk to their partners to take notice to. 

"Well it's been nice, Kim . Kim right? that's your name?" Jeon asked Taehyung acting like that little scene never happened and nothing urged Taehyung more than wanting to scream and go back into a time machine just to point out what happened two minutes ago and come back just to shove it into Jeon's face.

"Right, I'm Kim Taehyung 4.0 student and stuff you know ?" the boy with glasses sarcastically responded openly mocking the other boy's respond from earlier but before Jeon can reply the teacher called for at the class's attention. 

"Alright, so I really hope you all got to know your partners well because for the first half of the year they will be your partner in this class for every project unless told otherwise." he then continued "these will also be your permeant seats until you change partners. So please do exchange information with them because our project is going o be due in two weeks and it's about the pedtric table. "

Taehyung wanted to throw up. Better yet, throwing up on Jeon wouldn't be such a bad a idea but that thought was soon interrupted by a sudden loud cough catching his attention. 

"So are we going to exchange numbers or ? I have a meeting after this so I don't much time for stalling." Jeon said in a bored tone.

  _What an ass! I can't believe people like him? he's a total fake. making everyone believe he's Mr. Perfect Popular everything acting like only his time is precious and not mine what as total dic-_ Taehyung's was biting his lip so hard so he won't say something out loud for he swore he tasted the metallic taste of his own blood.

"Sure here, I mean we have no choice but to ace that project and the ones after that. " Taehyung tried saying his best cheerful voice. 

After the exchanging numbers like they were old friends that ended in good terms and were finally reunited which was everything was true except for the fact that it did NOT end in good terms. Taehyung felt like he could finally breathe when Jeongguk was no longer near him. 

"This is going to be some long year" he said to himself in the now empty classroom .

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So let me get this right, you were childhood best friends with THE Jeon Jeongguk and inseparable best friends and then the year before starting high school he leaves completely vanishes like thin air ? and now he doesn't remember you even though you guys were child soulmates since pre-k ? And now Senior year is the year you confront him and he acts like he doesn't remember you but he kinda does and now you’re basically Science partners ??" Jimin explains a little baffled that Taehyung has kept this from him and Hoseok this whole time. 

Taehyung isn't one to keep secrets from his friends but no one and oh boy did he mean no one was suppose to know about his and Jeon's relationship. But Taehyung couldn't keep it in him anymore especially after the confrontation in his Chemistry class. 

"Well, when you say it like THAT it sounds a bit dramatic." Taehyung said while biting his lip from the nerves of having an outsider basically retelling everything "we're not close anymore Jimin he's an EX best friend now. And why the hell do you call him THE JEON ? he's like the only Jeon we know shesh, that's the reason why he has such a big head because people kiss the ground he walks on" the boy in the glasses ranted. 

“Besides... before when he vanished, he never told me he was going to move and disappear without any contact. So just imagine how I felt when I ran into him last year for the first time in two years and he was completely changed. He’s the the Jungkook I remember and overtime I’ve kinda learned to accept it I guess.” Taehyung melancholy said. 

Taehyung didn’t want to see his friends pitiful stares because these things happen and he’ll just have to get over it even though it has felt like a century and he still hasn’t gotten over it . 

“Well,” Hoseok slowly starts “I always thought that Jeon and his crew were a bunch of a douches anyway. Don’t let his assholeness get to you Tae you’re a great friend and he missed out

anyone would want you as a best friend !” Hoseok exclaimed a little too loudly, but that was just how Hoseok’s personality was he was a joyfully sunshine dancing machine.

“Yeah Tae! He really doesn’t deserve you as a friend ! Hoseok and I are really lucky to have you as our best friend !” Jimin reassured .

”YaH!! You just say that because I help you with your homework !” Taehyung playfully remarked then started giggling as Jimin playfully punched his shoulder. 

“Yeah you guys are right” Taehyung said outloud And just as he was going to say something else he felt something hit the back of his head.

Turning around Taehyung could see the currpit of who the trash belonged too. _And ‘Of course it’s someone from Jeon and his lackies that just entered the cafeteria’_ Taehyung thought. It was Junwoo to be exact. 

It seemed like everyone in the cafeteria was holding their breath, of course it wasn’t the first time Junwoo bullied him, take this morning for example. But each time it seemed that the bullying got more intense and cruel. 

“HEY FOUR EYES! ARE YOU GUNNA THROW THAT AWAY??? IF YOU ARE PLEASE DISPOSE OF YOURSELF TOO!!!” Junwoo taunted.

It seemed like everyone in the cafeteria was holding their breath, of course it wasn’t the first time Junwoo bullied him, take this morning for example. But each time it seemed that the bullying got more intense and cruel.

“IT’LL BE SO MUCH BETTER FOR EVERYONE HERE, EVEN YOUR SO CALLED FAG FRIENDS WOUlD BE RELIVED! AM I RIGHT ??? OR AM I RIGHT PEOPLE ?? RIGHT JK??” Junwoo then turned to Jeongguk who was eyeing the whole situation with a poker face but staying quite throughout it all before smirking and replying

 ”HAHA!!! YOU’RE RIGHT FOR ONCE JUNWOO. YOU SHOULD JUST DIE TAEHYUNG IT’LL HELP US ALL ” Jeongguk said emotionless. 

Taehyung was shocked, angry, furious and everyone started with eyes wide and jaws dropped. 

Taehyung was shaking. One moment like he couldn’t breathe, with his throat clenched , his head was spinning and he tried his best not to blink because of the tears that were waiting to spill from his eyes from the betrayal. He knew Jeongguk hated him and they didn’t talk anymore much less get along, but he hated Taehyung this much ? He’ll go this far to ruin him? 

Jimin And Hoseok quickly stood up from their seats to say something back to both Jeongguk and Junwoo But Taehyung raised his hand up to stop them for further saying something. Taehyung then took a deep breath before bursting in hysterical laughter.

Taehyung felt like this was it. This was the moment in his life when he finally lost it, lost all his sanity. Not even his parents death was something that broke him. It was no surprise to Taehyung that after all the shit that has happened in his life, his family’s death, the bullying, Jeongguk, always being so called “Perfect” and trying to keep that reputation for years, he finally snapped. Maybe they were right maybe he’s better off gone.

No one dared to speak much less make a move at the moment with Taehyung’s choking laughter and sobs in the background as it echoed throughout the cafeteria walls .

”SEE I TOLD YOU GUYS HE WAS FUCKING CRAZY!!!” Junwoo yelled with scared wide eyes while pointing an accused finger at Taehyung. Even Jeongguk was speechless and clueless of what was happening.

Taehyung was tired, he really was . He wanted to rip out his hair from the pounding in his head. Voices in his head kept repeating this is it , this is it , this is it , this is the end of all your misery. 

On the outside Jimin And Hoseok shared worried glances at each other and gathered themselves to take Taehyung out there as soon as possible. They never seen him act this way before, even when Tae broke the news to them freshmen year of his family’s car crash and how he was the only member in his family to survive it he didn’t break down like this.

But as soon as Jimin and Hoseok went up to him, Taehyung’s exhausted body dropped to the cold floor . 


End file.
